


Emma gets a tattoo

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma turns 18 and decides to get a tattoo. Killian calls her a baby and laughs when she says it hurts. AU || Just a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma gets a tattoo

“Just breathe.”

“Like I planned on stopping.” Emma snapped back at Killian as she squeezed his hand tightly. “This shit hurts. How much is left?”

Killian laughed and looked towards the tattoo artist to see how much he had left. He was just moving on to coloring the roses. “He’s almost done.” Killian lied as he turned his attention back towards his girlfriend.

“My mom is going to kill me.” Emma replied as she gritted her teeth. “Why did I let you talk me into this? How am I going to hide this from my mom?”

“You are the one that wouldn't shut up about getting a tattoo since you turned eighteen. It’s not my fault. I didn’t force you into anything.”

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand tighter and paced her breathing. “Yes, but if you wouldn’t have gotten a tattoo when you turned eighteen and told me it didn’t hurt we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?”

Killian laughed and Emma squeezed his hand even tighter. He winced and Emma smiled. That will teach him to laugh at her pain.

“How much more is left?” Emma whined, asking for the millionth.

“Not that much. You’re acting like a baby.” Killian replied through a fit of laughter.

“If I wasn’t in pain right now I would slap you.” Emma groaned and imagined herself slapping Killian on the arm.

“Please don’t slap him.” The tattoo artist said as he continued filling in Emma’s tattoo.

“You hear that Emma? He asked you nicely not to hit me.”

The tattoo artist lifted his head up from his artwork and laughed. “I don’t care if she slaps you. I just don’t want her moving around and messing me up.”

Emma giggled and patted her boyfriend’s hand. “See Killian he doesn't care about you. He just cares about the tattoo.” 

Killian rolled his eyes at her and shrugged his shoulders. “You know I could just take my hand away and let you suffer.” He started pulling his hand out of hers and grinned when she held on tightly. “That’s what I thought.”

Twenty minutes passed and Emma continued squeezing Killian’s hand as tight as she could. Killian even grunted a few times because of how hard she was grasping it.

“You’re going to break my hand.” He told Emma as she squeezed it once again.

“Shut up. I’m not going to break your hand. Is he done?”

“I’m done.” The tattoo artist replied, answering Emma’s question before Killian could. 

“Can I get up?” He nodded his head and pushed his chair back. Emma dropped Killian’s hand and pushed herself up. She slid her legs off the tattoo chair and turned around to look in the mirror behind her. Red roses trailed their way across her stomach and up the left side of her body. Emma turned around to the side and marveled at their beauty.

“Pretty sexy.” Killian whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

“It is isn’t it?” Emma replied as she continued staring at her tattoo. “It was worth the pain.”

Killian kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. “Yup, it was worth every single squeeze.” Emma pushed his shoulders back and smiled. “Who’s the baby now?”

“You know,” Killian said as he slid his fingers down her arms and grasped her hand in his. “You should get a belly ring. That would be even sexier.”

Emma giggled and pulled her tank top down. “I think I should just stick to the tattoo for now. My mom is already going to kill me for this. I don’t want her to bring me back and kill me again just over a belly ring.”


End file.
